Stay With Me
by Rhine Lei
Summary: Ariel rescues Eric from the storm and when he wakes his only request is 'stay with me.' This is my second Little Mermaid Fanfic. There are SO many possibilities for this story I wanted to write another.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel watched the ship go up in flames with the Prince still on board. Desperately she swam back toward the wreck trying to find him. He floated on a piece of debris for a moment before slipping into the water and drifting toward the ocean floor. When her hands circled his upper body she tugged upward pulling him to the surface. Though he was unconscious Ariel could hear his ragged breathing as his head rested back on her shoulder. Slowly she dragged him toward the closest shore she knew of.

Getting him out of the water proved to be the most difficult task. Sliding herself and his unconscious form took a great deal of effort and when he was effectively out of the sea she collapsed next to him. It was still dark out by this point and Ariel could only pray that the cloak of night would be enough to keep her hidden.

She woke on her stomach with the sun in her face, arm stretched out over Eric protectively. Sitting up quickly her heart almost stopped until she saw his chest rise and fall. While he was still out she looked him over, trying to find a fatal wound. Thankfully there seemed to be none.

He shifted, hair falling in front of his face. Hesitantly Ariel reached out and swept it aside again, looking at his painfully handsome face. "He's so beautiful." She whispered to herself. Softly she sang to him, resting her hand on his cheek.

The sound roused Eric slowly. His hand came up to cover the one on his face and a wondrous smile formed when his eyes fluttered open. She was beautiful, sunlight behind her and a warm grin on her lips as she looked at him.

Carefully he leaned forward and kissed her, not caring who she was or where she came from. Ariel didn't pull away, bringing a hand behind his head to help support him. It was a long moment before they broke apart.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

Smiling she helped lay him back down again, "Ariel."

"Ariel…" He breathed.

"Are you okay?" She asked earnestly, "I can't stay much longer."

He grabbed her hand, scared she would disappear, "Please don't leave."

"I have to. It's forbidden…" The look in his eyes was pleading, and she knew she couldn't deny him no matter what happened.

"Stay with me." He begged again.

Her heart warmed at the sound. Dazed she nodded and said, "For you."

Only when the words left her lips did Eric relax again. "You saved me. How?"

She leaned away, realizing he hadn't seen her tail. For a moment she debated about jumping back into the sea before he did, but Eric sensed this and sat up holding his head. When his eyes landed on her tail he shook himself, certain that he was hallucinating. Ariel recoiled, afraid of how he would react.

His eyes widened in amazement before looking back at her face. "You're a-"He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. It was too impossible.

"Please don't say anything. We are not allowed to speak to humans." She looked embarrassed, as though she was ashamed of what she was. Eric's chest ached at the thought. He reached out for her again, taking her hand.

"You're beautiful."

Ariel blushed, unsure what to say, "You should find your way back soon. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Let them," He said, voice low as he leaned in and kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric leaned in and hooked his arms around her. Lightly resting her hands on his chest Ariel sighed, but the sound of barking caught her attention and she jumped. The Prince tightened his grip, afraid she would jump into the water, never to be seen again. When Max came running at her she buried her head in Eric's chest.

"Get off of her you mutt!" He said sternly, but not without affection. The dog continued covering her with kisses and eventually she started laughing and became less frightened.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you again too." She told him in between giggles.

"Again?"

Looking guilty Ariel lowered her gaze, "I was on the ship last night."

"How?" He asked.

"I climbed up the side."

"So you were actually there when the ship blew up?" She nodded, "And you came back for me?"

Wringing her hands she said nervously, "You would have died."

His brow creased as he considered her. She'd risked her life to save him. In the distance he could hear someone calling, "Eric!"

She looked at him with panic in her eyes, "I have to go!"

"When can I see you again?" He held her arm gently, not letting go.

She looked around wildly, "I-"The man's voice came again, closer this time, "I'll come back tonight!"

He smiled letting releasing his grip, "The palace. Meet me on the steps!" Nodding again, she dove back into the ocean. Eric stood, watching her leave with a love struck gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel's head appeared above the waves, looking apprehensively at the palace.

_This is a mistake_ she thought to herself even as she swam closer. Eric was already at the bottom of the steps. His feet were in the water as he played the song she had sung to him on his flute. When the Prince caught a glimpse of fire red in the water he knew it was her.

"Ariel?" He asked, grinning.

"Eric," She sighed. Running into the surf he didn't wait for her to respond as he scooped her up and spun around. She giggled loudly, making Eric laugh as well.

"I knew it! I knew you were real!" He said. She was still in his arms, hands behind his neck.

She blushed, "I just kept thinking 'I've gotta see him again.'"

The Prince set her back down on the steps next to him. Her eyes suddenly stopped on his legs and she tilted her head to the side, curiously. Without a word she reached out and touched his thigh. His eyes widened in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Jerking her hand away she looked ashamed, "I'm sorry. Until yesterday I'd never seen a human… this close before."

"Oh," He smiled. After a moment's hesitation he drew his legs out of the water and laid them across her lap. Eyes filled with wonder she poked and prodded at his ankles and toes. It was difficult not to laugh when she tickled him so he covered his mouth and tried not to jerk away.

"Oh my gosh." She breathed.

"Glad you like them," he teased before pulling his feet back into the water.

"Humans are fascinating," She said passionately as she leaned back on her elbows. "I'd give anything to be human."

When she spoke there was a curiosity and fire in her eyes. Eric was content to lean against the wall and watch her describe all the things she had collected and seen. He asked her questions here and there and answered any that she had. In his eyes she was simply brilliant.

Ariel had been explaining about her most recent search of a sunken ship that involved a shark when she was cut off. The Prince leaned forward and kissed her again. Suddenly whatever she was about to say didn't seem so important.


	4. Chapter 4

"Eric?" The same man from the beach called from the top of the steps. Thankfully they wrapped around the side of the castle and he could not see the bottom. Jumping apart Ariel dove into the water again.

Trying not to look suspicious Eric called, "Yeah Grim?"

"There you are!" He smiled kindly, "We need to discuss the arrival of the new princess. She is due in a month, you know, unless you find someone else."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Come on, don't start."

"Eric you were almost killed yesterday and there was no one to continue the line. You must marry and produce and heir."

Ariel was listening from the side of the steps. Each word was like a knife in her heart. Leaning her head back against the wall she took a deep breath.

"She's out there somewhere," Eric said simply. He knew exactly where she was.

"Please consider what I've said." Grimsby gave an exasperated sigh as he walked back up the steps and disappeared.

The Prince watched him go before turning to the sea and calling, "Ariel?"

She debated very seriously about slipping away and never returning. It was be easier for both of them, but when he called her name again the plea behind it drew her out. He beamed when she reappeared.

"I was afraid you'd left."

"Perhaps I should have."

His brow creased with worry. "What are you talking about?"

She nodded her head in the direction Grimsby went, "You need to marry. I shouldn't be here." She swam after paces before Eric stopped her.

"Wait!" The water was up to his chest when he reached her and pulled her into his arms."Please don't go."

"Oh, Eric, I wish I could be with you."

He shook his head, "You're with me right now."

"You know what I mean. I can't even stand." A tear slid down Ariel's cheek, surprising her. She had only ever cried underwater.

He reached out and wiped it away, "We'll think of something. We have to. I don't want anyone else."

Neither of them realized that they were being watched. Sensing the right moment two oily eels slithered forward and spoke to them.

"Poor children," One hissed.

"Poor sweet children," Said the other.

Eric and Ariel both looked over, startled.

"They have a _very _serious problem." The first one mocked again

"What do you want?" Eric growled, not trusting them.

"If only there was something we could do."

"But there is," They said in unison.

Ariel backed away slightly, frightened. "Who are you?"

They smiled with all the warmth of a shark, "Don't be scared. We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true," The second slithered around her shoulder making Ariel cringe. Gripping her protectively the Prince angled her away from them.

"Just imagine"

"You and your prince," It nodded at him.

"Together," They both chimed, "Forever."

"I don't understand." Ariel said hesitantly. When she tried to move a little closer Eric pulled her back, not letting go. His eyes were narrowed with warning, though he said nothing.

"Ursula has great power."

Her eyes widened, "The sea-witch? Why that's- I couldn't possibly!"

Eric didn't know who they were speaking of, but as worried as Ariel had become she was obviously not someone to trust. "No! Get out of here!" He told them sternly.

They shrugged, "Suit yourselves."

"It was only a suggestion." They took their time swimming away, remaining on the surface.

Eric sighed and cupped her face. "What were they talking about? Sea-witch?"

"Most who go to her never come back."

He gripped her shoulders, "Then you can't go!"

Ariel knew it was risky, but it might be the only option she had. Eric's face was so full of concern that she knew he loved her. That, in itself, was worth everything.

"Wait." She called, looked at the eels as they slithered away.

"Yessss?" They called.

"Ariel, no!"

Determined she looked at him, "I have to try."

"But-"an eel wrapped its tail around her wrist and tugged her along. Eric moved to stop her but Ariel didn't see the other eel wrap itself tightly around his torso, pinning his arms. Struggling he couldn't break free before she had slipped under the waves "Ariel!"

She didn't look back, afraid she might lose her nerve.


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel followed the eels down to a terrifying cave. She was hesitant to enter, starting to change her mind. As she came through the threshold low chuckles bounced off the walls.

"Come in. Come in my child." A hideous half squid creature slithered over to her, "Now, you're here because of this prince fellow. He is quite a catch isn't he? Well, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

"Can you do that?"

"My dear sweet child, that's what I live for, but it will come at a price."

"but I don't have any-"

"I'm not talking about anything superficial. When you turn human it will feel like a red hot sword is splitting your body in half. Every time you take a step it will feel like walking on broken glass."

"How can I-"

"Only the Prince can break that part of the deal. He will have three days. If he does the pain will stop and you'll remain human permanently, _but _if he doesn't you'll turn back into a mermaid. And you'll belong to me."

"What does he have to do?"

"Well that's half the fun. You'll have to figure it out yourself. Unless you aren't willing to take the risk?"

Ariel considered for a moment as a piece of parchment was thrust in front of her. Taking a deep breath she signed her name on the bottom. With a cruel laugh Ursula waved her hand and the scroll disappeared. A bottle was tossed at her and Ariel scrambled to catch it.

"I would suggest you drink that on the beach."

Closing it tightly in her fist she swam away with the sound of the sea witches cackles fading into the background.

The eel slipped away before Eric had a chance to snatch it out of the water. He looked around desperately, not knowing where to start looking. It felt utterly hopeless with the endless possible places and his limited ability to search underwater. He tried, calling her name frantically as he rowed a small boat out as far as he dared. When the sun rose he climbed back up the steps of his palace, defeated and angry.

Max ran down to greet him as he raked his hands through his hair. "Her voice, I can't get it out of my head. I've looked _everywhere_ Max. Where could she be?"

Angry with himself for letting it happen he turned and threw his flute into the sea. Suddenly the dog perked up, catching a familiar scent on the breeze. "Max?"

He jumped around wildly and took off with Eric sprinting after him.

Ariel was watching the sunrise occasionally looking down at the potion in her hand. She knew this was the first day and she needed to find Eric if they were going to have time to figure out what they needed to do to break the spell. With a shaking hand she uncorked the bottle, took a drink… and when the first wave of pain hit her, let out an ear shattering scream.


	6. Chapter 6

When Eric heard her screaming he skidded to a stop and tried to not panic as he figured out where it was coming from. He knew that voice anywhere. It came again and he took off toward the sound.

"Ariel!"

She didn't hear a word. The only thing she knew was pain. Her body wracked with agony as she twisted and struggled on the sand. When he found her the Prince hit his knees, trying to figure out what was wrong. The transformation was a slow process. Picking up the bottle that was next to her he desperately tried to figure out what it was.

Afraid to touch her, all Eric could do was cry her name and watch helplessly. When her tail began to split apart he understood what was happening and pulled her head into his lap. He tried telling her it would be okay as she gripped his arms and howled in anguish. Her back arched and she jerked every which way. When it finally ended she went limp and Eric was terrified what she was gone. Shaking her shoulders he called to her, "Ariel!"

Finally she took a deep breath and jerked upright. Gasping she shook uncontrollably while the Prince held her close. She collapsed into his chest as he rocked back and forth, kissing her forehead.

"It worked." She said, out of breath.

Holding her away from him he looked at her face and growled, "Why would you do that? Did you know it would hurt that bad?" She looked away again, her silence confirming his question. He pulled her back over to him and locked his arms around her, "You can't do that to me."

"No other way," She gasped.

"What did you do?" He shook her with each word.

Her eyes fluttered dangerously for a moment before she answered. "Three days… only three…"

He looked at her in horror, "Three days for what?"

"Break the spell… Only you… Or…"

He clenched his jaw in anger, "Or what?" For a moment she didn't hear him. The change had taken a lot out of her. She didn't know it was possible to survive that much pain. He lifted her chin to look at him and asked again, "Hey, Hey! Stay with me! What happens after three days?"

She only managed to get out two words, but Eric felt a chill of fear down to his bones at the sound.

"Gone forever…" Then her world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Gone Forever.

Those two words were all Eric could think about as he sat next to Ariel's bed, gripping her hand. She had been out for a while now. Every moment he waited for her to wake felt like days.

What did he have to do in three days? What if someone tried to take her from him again? That last thought made his blood boil. He had been tricked into letting her leave before. Someone help the fool who stood in the way next time. She rolled over in her sleep, bangs falling in front of her eyes and whispered one name.

"Eric…"

He felt his heart melt right then. From that moment on no one would ever harm her if he had anything to say about it. He rested his forehead onto her hand and breathed, "Wake up Ariel. Please… Stay with me."

After a while he climbed in next to her, arm draped across her protectively, and he fell asleep.

Ariel woke with Eric holding her close. It was early in the afternoon. Gently she moved out from under the Price's arm to try and stand. When her foot hit the ground, true to the sea witches word, it felt like a knife was stabbed into her foot. She let out a cry and collapsed. Eric jetted out of bed and ran to her, "What happened?"

She was on the ground, holding her bleeding foot. "It's part of the spell."

"What is?" He growled angrily.

"Every step -" She mumbled, looking down at the blood on her hands.

His eyes widened as he kneeled down next to her. Softly he cupped her face, "Why would you do this to yourself?"

She looked at him with a wealth of emotion behind her eyes. "For you," Was her simple reply.

Eric laid his forehead onto hers, "What happens now?"

"If we don't break the spell in three days…"

He narrowed his eyes, "then?"

She wouldn't look at him, "I'll be her slave forever."

His mouth dropped, "What do I have to do?"

With a bitter laugh she said, "That's _part of the fun_. We have to figure that out."

His mind raced with all the possibilities. He'd kissed her before but, just in case, he tried again, melting her to the floor as he crushed his lips to hers. Still, when she tried to walk fresh blood appeared and she fell to the ground.

Ariel had had enough of this. With a deep breath she pulled herself up and, with great determination, put one foot in front of the other, leaving blood footsteps in her wake.

"Don't!" The Prince begged, "I'll carry you!"

She stopped him from lifting her by holding up a hand, "No! This is part of it. Somehow I know if I want this… I have to suffer for it."

His brow creased in worry, "I don't want this for you."

She locked eyes with him and said sternly, "The choice was not yours to make."

Eric looked away, knowing she was right. It was her life and hers to decide if she wanted to risk it. But he knew he would do whatever it took to keep it safe. Still, what could a spell require to be broken? He followed her cautiously, reaching out to catch her when she stumbled.

Ariel was bathed and dressed in human clothing for the first time. Her feet were bandaged to keep the blood from constantly going everywhere and she refused to stop walking even though others insisted. Despite the pain she was incredibly graceful. As Eric led her through town she seemed to flow over the cobble stones of the town square.

She did her best not to cringe or make any sign that her feet hurt. Whenever she did Eric scooped her up and it led to an argument until he finally relented and set her back down. With every stab and every pinch she became more determined.

Eric didn't know it was possible to worry this much. He did his best to enjoy his time with her in town, but every time she flinched or made a small noise his heart broke knowing it was his fault. His people adored her. Every child she hugged and shop keeper she spoke to felt like she genuinely cared about what they did and who they were. She was curious about everything and half pulled his arm out of its socket when she saw something exciting.

"Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She breathed, staring at a horse and carriage. He smiled at her.

"Do you want to pet it?"

Eyes wide she smiled adventurously and followed him over. The creature looked at her with intelligent eyes. As she walked its head dipped, staring at her feet. Its eyes flickered between them and her face, seeming to tell her it knew her pain. Carefully she reached out a hand and stroked its head.

"Oh my gosh…"

There was a wonder in her tone that Eric had never experienced. The stable boy came to unhook the horse, but when he tried to put it was it didn't budge. Instead it lowered to the ground and looked back at Ariel expectantly.

In her heart she knew that it wanted to help her. Tears stung her eyes as she gave Eric a questioning look. He was so shocked by the animal's action it took him a moment to respond. Blinking he turned to her again, "Do you want to ride it?"

An adventurous smile flooded her face and he laughed. "Okay, hold on."

He left to find the owner and was pleased that he'd been willing to sell it. It was the first gift he ever gave Ariel. When he returned she was still stroking its mane.

"Here, I'll help you." The Prince showed her how to sit on its back, pulling himself up behind her. Arm hooked securely around her waist they took off, pleased that they could do something that didn't cause her pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel took to riding… well… like a fish to water. Perhaps it had something to do with the old myth about horses being created from sea foam. Whatever the reason, she was soon riding as though she had done it her entire life. The feel of the powerful beast as it responded to the slightest command was very similar to her tail, a feeling that she couldn't help but miss though she had only been human for two days.

Eric's arms were behind his head and he watched her ride by the lagoon. Ariel had insisted on wearing clothing suited for riding. The ridiculously fancy "ridding gowns" Carlotta attempted to weasel her into were a failed trial. She was happily wearing boys clothing. Black pants, boots and a shirt very similar to Eric's, as she galloped over the land.

He had never seen a girl who didn't ride sidesaddle. She had been incredibly uncomfortable when they had first mounted the animal. She was wearing a pretty blue dress and had to swing her legs to the side and let Eric hold her up. Needless to say it hadn't lasted long.

She was beautiful, but despite how content he was to watch her, the looming deadline was never far from his mind. He felt like a fool for letting her get away that day. He was happier in the last two days he had spent with her than he had been in years, yet he couldn't help worrying.

He'd marry her tomorrow if it would save her. He intended to one way or another. She rode up next to him beaming.

"Thank you so much!" She said for the millionth time. She almost knocked him over when he told her he had purchased the horse.

"I like seeing you smile." He chuckled. Helping her down she tried not to take a sharp breath when her feet touched the ground. A small grimace passed over her face and Eric's grip tightened on her arm. She looked at him as thought nothing had happened.

"Now what?"

The sun was setting in the background and he knew they should get home soon.

"Now we go eat."

Her stomach growled in response. She had ridden hard and her legs were tired. It was a very odd sensation. She reached up and undid her fire red hair. She had it tied in a bun at the nape of her neck while she was riding but it fell free around her face.

Eric stared at her. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Pulling her to him he kissed her again, passionately. Her arms circled his neck and she pulled his down to her. Laughing at her boldness her scooped her up and laid her down in the grass. Kissing her neck she seemed to fit against him perfectly. Their breathing slowed to a perfect rhythm. Just as he was brushing the hair away from her face to look her in the eyes a wave came crashing down on them. Jumping apart they looked over at the body of water.

"Did that just-"Ariel started, dripping wet.

"Yeah… It did." Eric replied. They were in a lagoon. Waves didn't happen there. Eric tried to squeeze the water out of his shirt and when Ariel took off her boots to dump the water out it was tinted red with blood. The happy feeling in his chest faded as he watched exactly how damaged her feet had become.

Ursula threw an object across the room, smashing it on the wall.

"That was close. Too close! If this keeps up he'll figure it out for sure!" Another item smashed as she blindly destroyed what was in her path.

"Flotsam! Jetsam!" She howled, "Take care of Tritons pretty little daughter. It's time I took matter into my own tentacles!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel was afraid. She stood by the shore watching the moon over the ocean, and knew that she only had till tomorrow evening. It was okay. She would accept the consequences either good or bad. Eric was worth it, a thought that he reinforced when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. With a sigh she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered.

She was quiet a moment before answering, "Tomorrow."

His arms tightened around her waist, "We'll figure it out. I won't let her take you."

Turning in his embrace Ariel looked at him sadly. "I don't know if there will be much you can do about it."

His jaw clenched in anger, "Watch me."

That fiercely protective look in his eye made Ariel fall in love with him all over again. In the water Ursula's spies watched them both with a shiver of fear running through their slippery bodies. When Eric lowered his head and kissed her it was different. There was a determination to it on both sides. The little mermaid had been willing to give up everything to be with him, no matter the consequence; while the Prince would do anything to be sure she didn't have to. Both decided in that moment that anything they had to give would be worth it for the other.

Ariel gasped when a strange warmth ran through her body. Eric looked up in alarm as she tensed.

"Ariel?"

She took a deep breath as all the pain she had been feeling from the last two days suddenly faded away. An enormous smile spread over her face as she realized what had just happened. Reaching down she tore off her boots and looked up at him in wonder. Her feet, though covered in blood from before, were completely healed.

"Eric." She whispered, excitement edging into the word.

He looked down, "You- You can walk!"

She took a few steps and looked up in awe. "We did it!"

Running forward he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I've met hundreds of girls that Grimsby was trying to marry me off to, but none of them were ever the one. You're the one. It was you all the time."

"Oh Eric," She went to kiss him again, but was never made it. Suddenly she was ripped away when a tentacle snaked up around her and a monster emerged from the waves.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ariel!" Eric yelled as he dove forward for her.

"Did you really think it would be so simple?" Ursula cackled as she hooked both of Ariel's arms and held her in place.

"What do you want?" Eric demanded.

She looked at him sideways with an evil grin, "The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity."

"We did what you told us!" Ariel protested.

Jerking her forward the sea witch yelled, "Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no I'll-"She was cut off when Eric tackled her. "Oh why you little fool."

"Let her go!"

The grip on Ariel's arms tightened, "Not a chance boy she's _mine_ now. We made a deal."

Desperately she tried to break free and run back to him, but it was useless. "Eric I'm sorry I, I- I didn't mean to! I didn't know!"

A sharp tug backwards brought her crashing down into the surf. Looking up with frightened eyes Ariel watched as Ursula prepared to turn her back into a mermaid. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare for the pain. Feeling around in the water in a last attempt to get away her fingers sliced on a seashell. She grasped it quickly and plunged it into the tentacle that held her prisoner.

The sea witch gave an outraged cry and released her for a moment but it was long enough for her to slip out of her grasp. Eric yanked her up and pulled her away, jerking her behind him.

Ursula glared at her and spat, "Poor little princess." Pressing her face into Eric's shoulder Ariel returned the glare for all she was worth. "Honestly, you thought I would let you go?"

"The deal was if we broke the curse she would stay with me." Eric's voice was dark with anger.

"A technicality," The sea witch brushed him off. "Now come along Ariel. Say goodbye to your sweet heart."

Flotsam and Jetsam attempted to pull the two apart. Ariel stomped down with her heal while Eric threw a punch. Each eel cried out indignantly and swam away again. She gripped his arm and begged, "Eric you gotta get away from here!"

Pulling her to him he insisted, "No, I won't leave you!"

"How touching," Ursula mocked again. "Can't survive without your precious mermaid?"

"I lost her once," He said warning, "I'm not gonna lose her again."

When the sea witch waved her hand a yellow light wrapped around Ariel and pulled her down.

"No!" The Prince protested.

When he tried to take her out his hand was shocked by the pulsing glow. Several more attempts had the same result. The cruel laughter filled him with rage as he turned to face Ursula again. Lightening crackled between her fingers as she prepared to send a killing jolt at him.

"So long lover boy," Her tone dripped sarcasm as she waved her arm one last time.

Ariel had suffered unimaginable pain to be with Eric. The transformation worse than any pain she thought she could survive. As she watched the bolt leave Ursula's hand she shoved her hands through the electric field surrounding her and knocked him out of the way. The lightening hit the swirling yellow prison and bounced back, hitting the sea witch instead.

Her eyes widened in pain, but it only lasted a moment. With one last cry she burned to ash, with nothing but pieces left floating on the waves.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning after the wedding Ariel watched the water from Eric's window. She was wrapped in a sheet leaning on the doorframe of his balcony, deep in thought. She didn't regret anything. He made her happier than she had ever been, but I was hard not to miss things about the life she had completely left behind.

Eric's hand swept her fire red hair to the side and kissed her neck. Gently she laid her hands on his bare chest. The Prince always felt sad when he saw then now. She had saved his life, but the electric force holding her back scalded her arms. They now bore the scars from the burn up to her elbows. Lifting her hands he kissed them softly.

"I feel really bad every time I see these." His voice was deep and sad.

She laughed, "Are you kidding? You would have died! I'd do it again."

Pulling her into his arms he rested his chin on her head. "I don't know what I would have done if she-"

"Shhh," Ariel whispered, "I'm here. Everything is alright."

Tilting her head back she kissed him again. Grabbing each of her legs Eric bent down and lifted her until she had wrapped them around his torso. Giggling he covered her with kisses and walked back to the bed.

For the rest of their lives Eric and Ariel stayed side by side. He could be a little nervous at times and she could be incredibly stubborn, but no one could deny how much they loved one another. When her children and grandchildren traced the phantom injuries on her arms she told them the story of the Prince and the Little Mermaid who had risked everything to be together. She told them the scars were left behind because everything worth having comes at a price. As long as they lived the queen never hid them. She bore her hands with pride, as a symbol of her sacrifice and the life that had been worth it all.


End file.
